lux_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Saunders
Background and History Blake Saunders has a sad past. After being run down by a truck, his best friend, who happened to be a Luxen, healed him, consequently bonding them and making Blake a hybrid. Because of the residue of the Luxen healing, Arum caught up to Blake and killed his parents and his little sister, leaving him orphaned. He then moved in with his Uncle in California, Santa Monica where he was trained by the DOD to be an implant and search for hybrids his age that were eligible to be of service to the DOD. Because of this job, he ends up moving to West Virginia, meeting up with our crew. Physical Description As described by Katy, Blake has brown hair that was artfully messy. Good-looking too, with golden-colored skin. His body has a surfer build, because of the fact that he is a surfer, and he has a very pretty face. Personality When you first meet Blake, he comes off as a super friendly, easy to laugh sort of person. He can easily make new friends, and days into being in a new school he already has a lot of friends. He is romantic and isn't afraid to go after what he wants. He is also very smart and witty and doesn't take crap from anyone. Later on in the story though, we realize that Blake is a liar and that he was manipulating Katy into spending time with him because he had actual feelings for her. We learn he has a mean streak and is stubborn, not knowing where the line is drawn. He also throws off the stalker vibe from time to time. Relationships [[Katy Swartz|'Katy Swartz:']]' '''Blake and Katy have one thing in common: they are both powerful hybrids. In the beginning, Blake is seen as a possible love interest to Katy, and as their relationship develops, we realize that Blake isn't what he says he is, making Katy second guess everything he has ever told her. Which makes their relationship take a sour turn towards Hatesville. '''Officer' Vaughn: Officer Vaughn, who works for the Department of Defense, is Blake's uncle and took full custody of Blake when his parents and little sister were killed by an Arum. Chris: We don't know much about Chris, but we do know that Chris is the best friend who is also a Luxen and is the one responsible of bringing him back from the dead when a car run him over. Chris is with the DOD and Blake uses that as leverage to make Katy feel for him, when in reality, Blake can take Chris any day he wants. By the end of Opal, we get a glimpse of Chris, who doesn't remember Blake at all. Quotes "That’s the funny thing about trying to escape. You never really can. Maybe temporarily, but not completely." -([http://lux-series.wikia.com/wiki/Onyx Onyx]) "But hey, change isn't too bad. It makes life interesting."-(Onyx) "Surfing is probably the only thing that clears my mind. When I'm out there on the waves, I don't think about anything. My brain is officially empty. It's just the waves and me. It's peaceful. -(Onyx)